Paint
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: A paint fight gets Sonny and Chad detention. When they try to leave, the door won't budge. What will happen? CHANNY! For FanFreak4Channy's contest! PLZ REVIEW! Rated T cuz...cuz... CUZ I SAY SO! SO HA!


Here's my entry for Fanfreak4Channy's contest! PLZ REVIEW FOR ME TO HAVE A GOOD CHANCE ON THE CONTEST! Please! I need at least 10 (or more... more is good =D) to be a finalist in her contest!

**Paint**

**By... ME!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right everyone grab your smocks and begin painting something that represents you," Ms. Bitterman said. She's a HORRIBLE art teacher. But art is still my favorite class. Then Ms. Bitterman left the room.

_Please! You're only saying that because Chad's easel is right next to yours!_

Um... okay who are you?

_Your conscience, dummy._

Okay?... but I don't like Chad! 

_Ha! I never said you did!_

Dang it... I hate you

_You know if you say you hate me, then you say you hate yourself because I'm you._

Okay can you leave me alone! I'm trying to paint!

_Fine!_

Fine!

_Good!_

Good!

_Okay you've officially gone crazy. You're having a 'fine good' fight with your conscience!_ I told myself. I got started on making an outline for my painting. I decided on painting a guitar. I can play the guitar, piano and can sing. Just as I was about to begin painting it with my scented paints that Ms. Bitterman let us borrow, the three named jerk-throb himself interrupted me.

"What are you working on, Munroe?" he asked.

"What does it look like? It's a guitar," I replied.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to annoy you," he said. "So you're doing a guitar because you can play that and sing and because you performed your song 'Me, Myself and Time' on 'So Random!'?"

"Yeah and be- wait! How would you know that I performed my song on 'So Random!'?" I questioned. I saw him shift his feet uncomfortably.

"What makes you think I watch 'So Random!'?" he tried not so smoothly.

"I never said you did. How else would you know about me singing on the show?"

"I heard you..."

"The stage doors were locked AND are sound proof," I said.

"I got nothing," he said.

"Just what I thought," I said and went back to painting to be distracted by Tawni's scream.

"Did you just flick your paint at me?" Tawni accused Marta.

"So what if I did?" Marta smirked.

"Nothing. But since you like playing with paint, have some," Tawni said and threw some paint at her.

"Hey!" Zora shouted and got on top of Ms. Bitterman's desk. "PAINT WAR!" As soon as she announced it, both of our casts started throwing paint at each other. I was about to tell them to stop when I felt some paint hit me. Skylar had thrown it. Okay... NOW IT'S PERSONAL. In less than a minute, it was complete pandemonium. Paint was everywhere. It was on the walls, the floor and on ourselves. This was like having World War 3... only worse. We were still in the middle of flinging paint at each other when Ms. Bitterman walked in and paint hit her. Way to go, Chasity!

"DROP THE PAINT!" she yelled. We immediately dropped our paint on the floor. "Not literally!" she groaned. "Now, who started the paint throwing?" Everyone pointed to me and Chad.

"Detention and you'll be cleaning up the classroom," she said.

"But we di-,"

"No excuses, Mr. Cooper," Ms. Bitterman cut Chad off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Detention~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do we have to serve detention if we didn't start it?" Chad whined.

"I don't know now stop whining," I said. "The faster we get done, the faster we leave,"

"What? You don't wanna spend time with the great Chad Dylan Cooper, that hurts me, Sonny," Chad said with sarcasm.

"Quit the sarcasm, Chad,"

"Whatever. You like me,"

"No I don't!" I said. "And I wish you would stop saying that I do!"

"Oh come on Sonny. Everyone wants some Chaddy," (haha got that from Chad Without A Chance) 

"Not me,"

"You just keep telling yourself that,"

The rest of the time, we cleaned up the room without talking to each other. Then, we finally finished.

"Okay we're done!" I declared. "Now let's go," I went to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again. No luck. "Oh great!"

"What?" Chad asked.

"We're locked in," I said.

"What? Let me see," he moved towards the door and tried to open it. It still wouldn't budge.

"Let me try knocking it down," I said.

"What makes you think you can knock it down?" he asked snickering a bit.

"I'm a black belt in Kung Fu," I said. I took a few steps towards the door and took a deep breath. Then I kicked on the door as hard as I could. Nothing happened. I tried again. This time with my head. "Owwww," I said and reached for my head.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"I am never going to hit a door with my head again," I said.

"Ms. Bitterman probably has an ice pack in her mini-fridge," Chad said. "Let me check,"

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't,"

"Then why are you helping me?" I asked. Chad took a deep breath.

"The truth is, I've always cared about you. When I denied that I didn't care about you, I was lying. Since you came here, you've made me care about others. That's why I've helped you by being Eric, being your fake date, and on the talk show. You're different from other girls,"

"Wow... do you mean all that?" I asked. Chad took my hands in his.

"Every single word," he said, looking me in the eyes. We started to lean in, but got interrupted by the door opening.

"There you are Sonny!" Tawni yelled. "You're supposed to help me pick an outift for mine and Jack's date tonight!"

"How did you get the door opened?" Chad asked.

"Ms. Bitterman said not to close it because it can lock itself. Didn't you hear?"

"No..." Chad and I mumbled.

"Anyway... come on!"

"I'll be there in a minute. Just wait at your car," I said. Then she left.

"Umm anyway.. Sonny will you go out with me?" Chad asked.

"I'd love to," I said and stood up. I started walking towards the door.

"So pick you up at 8?"

"Yeah... see ya,"

"Bye,"

How was that? PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I HAVE A GOOD CHANCE OF WINNING! please! I need at least 10 reviews. But more would be better.


End file.
